ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Brutus Maximus
Brutus Maximus was a large box shaped robot that competed in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. It was armed with three rotating discs as weapons at the rear and had a steep wedge front for pushing. The robot was invertible due to its enormous bicycle wheels and four-wheel driven from petrol. Brutus Maximus was also made entirely out of wood, a very unusual and rare choice in armour, it was very easily shredded in combat from saws and claws. Brutus Maximus was knocked out in the first round of both wars, mostly due to its frailty and was vulnerable to flippers, axes and crushing arms to name but a few. There was a notable incident in the qualifier of Series 7. Brutus Maximus was fighting Mean Streak as well as Constrictor and a robot that failed to qualify named Retirebot. Brutus Maximus immobilised Mean Streak by means of a net. As these weapons are illegal, the battle was immediately awarded to Mean Streak, who went on to qualify for the main competition as well as Constrictor. Brutus Maximus, however, qualifed on a discretionary place regardless. Brutus Maximus also previously failed to qualify for the main competition of the Fifth Wars. Robot History Series 6 Brutus Maximus made little impact in its first and only battle of the Sixth Wars, as it went up against reigning champions Razer, along with Raging Reality and W.A.S.P. in its first round melee. Although Brutus Maximus was able to survive longer than W.A.S.P., Brutus Maximus' wooden armour took a lot of damage from the defending champions as well as the house robots. Eventually, one of the four bicycle wheels fell off and rolled into the pit after a combined piercing attack from Razer and flip from Raging Reality. Brutus Maximus was immobilised from this point onwards and was soon counted out by Refbot, before being flipped out of the arena by Raging Reality not long afterwards, and being eliminated from the competition. Series 7 Competing in Heat A again, Brutus Maximus made more impact in this war than the previous one. It went up against Roobarb, Twister and the 9th seeds Pussycat in the first round of the heat. It pushed Roobarb into the arena wall several times, but took damage from Twister's and Pussycat's blades. Then eventually, the discs broke off upon impact with Roobarb, but it still pushed it into the arena wall again. Roobarb then flipped the invertible Brutus Maximus and pushed it near the pit, before Brutus Maximus lost a wheel just like in the previous series and stopped moving. It was counted out just a few seconds before the battle ended, elimimnating Brutus Maximus alongside Twister. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 (+1 from qualifiers) Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots that were disqualified Category:Wooden Robots